happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crated
Crated is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh gets shipped to Antarctica with the penguins. Roles Starring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Featuring *Josh *The Mole *Waddles *Squishy *Spot *Flippers Appearances *Flipper *Munchkin *Generic penguin Plot Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus gather in Icy's office for a new mission. Icy states they will be headed to seal territory to rescue imprisoned penguins. Soon at the harbour, he and his teammates hide inside a crate. Josh passes by and catches attention from Icy, being told to close the crate. Unable to understand morse code, Josh walks closer to the penguins. Unfortunately, The Mole shuts it tight and has it hauled onto a ship. After several failed attempts at banging the crate open, Josh asks the penguins where they are headed. His scream is heard as the text To: Antarctica ''is shown on the outside of the crate. Days pass and Josh gets hungry, forced to eat the raw fish that the penguins packed. Soon it gets very cold and Josh shivers. But Icy and the other penguins are delighted by the change in temperature. The ship finally makes it to Antarctica and drops off the crate. Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus burst out and run to the seal territory. However, Josh is frozen in a block of ice. The penguins arrive to a prison made of ice and see a bunch of seal guards, then their friends (Waddles, Munchkin and Squishy) trapped in a cell. Putting on fake mustaches and wearing diving flippers over their limbs, the penguin quartet masquerades as seals. They easily get past the foolish guard Flipper and enter the prison. They manage to free their friends and try to sneak out. However, Eggy slips on ice and his disguise falls off, blowing everybody's cover. Flippers sends Spot to catch the penguins, but he slips and Waddles makes him hit an icicle. Flippers flips out and engages with Icy in an icicle-swordfight to the death. As the others continue on to safety, Freezer places a bomb on the floor and it counts down to detonation. Flippers gets Icy cornered and Eggy hesitates, but his leader says to go on without him. Shedding a tear, Eggy leaves with the others. Meanwhile, the frozen Josh is seen constantly pushing himself towards the area. Freezer's bomb goes off and emits a firey blast. This has thawed Josh out of the ice and he cheers. The penguins land on a nearby iceberg, celebrating their escape, but at the same time mourning over the loss of Icy. But suddenly, the penguin leader climbs onto the iceberg wearing Flippers' blood-stained hat, and everybody is overjoyed of his survival. Icy declares they ride the iceberg all the way home. As the iceberg floats away, Josh tries calling out to brought along. As he turns sadly, he spots another crate and hops inside. The crate gets hauled onboard a ship and soon delivered to a tropical island. Weeks later, the iceberg and its passengers wash up ashore and the penguins relax on the beach. Oblivious to them, a stranded and now insane Josh spies on them, with fried chicken in his eyes. Moral "''Don't hitch a ride if you don't know where you're going." Deaths #The skeleton of an unknown penguin is seen in the cell. #Spot is impaled by an icicle. #Flippers either died in the explosion or was killed by Icy. #Flipper debatably died in the explosion (or ran off before the bomb exploded). Trivia *This plot has some similarity with the film Madagascar. Coincidentally, the four main penguin characters were based off of Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes